Firefly Season 2 episode 3 Duel of Deceit
by Jerex
Summary: the crew unload their passangers on persephone and onload some trouble. Bad boy Atherton Wing is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Firefly season 2:3 Duel of deceit part 1**

Teaser)

Serenity lands on Persephone at the down town docks (the usual place) the cargo bay doors open the Gerrelds leave

Mal 'thanks for flying Serenity spaceways anytime you need a ship do me a favour and ask some other captain'

Mr Gerreld stone faced leaves with his family

Calling after him 'pleasure doing business with you' Mal gives them a wave while smirking

Jayne approaches from the back "how much?"

'well that wasn't so bad – got some coin – did the work, that's what matters'

Jayne "how much"

'sir I don't think we should work for showbiz people again – gave us a mighty big peck of trouble' informs Zoe

Jayne "and the money don't forget the money – now how much?"

'ahh I don't think showbiz is the problem Zoe – way I see it – it was the legit job that did it for us'

Jayne is sick of been ignored and hollers "HOW MUCH!?"

Mal is impatient 'how much of what?'

"coin ya idjit – how much coin did we score?"

Mal smiles 'We fleeced him for 8500 credits'

"gimme my share"

Zoe snorts 'of all the greedy – no good…don't you think of anything but money?'

Jayne is about to speak when mal quickly adds "and whores"

Jayne is now thinking an unusual and terrifying image

'recon were wasting are time here sir best give him his share and let him get on with it' states Zoe

Mal does so and calls on the coms "we've got a day to find another job and get of this rock so I want all the crew to keep their eyes peeled" turns back to the cargo bay doors and freezes

A group of heavies toting guns in an eco of E2's Zeke and his gang are standing outside

Mal puts his hands up and says "my names Reynolds Malcolm Reynolds not Jon Davidson"

Take my love, take my land

Take me where I cannot stand

I don't care, I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me

Take me out to the black

Tell them I ain't comin' back

Burn the land and boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me

There's no place I can be

Since I found Serenity

But you can't take the sky from me...

(act 1)

Same scene as above – switch to heavies – Badger steps out from behind them and enters Serenity

'never said you we're did I?' smirks Badger

"oh Badger hi" keeps arms raised "just a little misunderstanding on Paquin – we finished up the best of friends"

'yeah-yeah – what's with the hands in the air?'

"you've got guns pointed at us has it slipped your notice?" asks mal

Indicates to lower arms 'got some business for you'

"am I going to like it?"

'might – might not, but the price is right, see you remember that Lord Harrow? You did the cattle transporting deal for me with him'

"nice gent not to keen on you if I recall – ain't that right Zoe" turns to Zoe

'Irrational dislike sir' replies Zoe evenly

"water under the bridge to us darling' smirks Badger 'well he's put the word out that he may need a ship to take him off world – some fancy doo in the core'

"what's this got to do with us" asks Mal suspiciously

'took a shine to you didn't he? Knows your trustworthy an' reliable and will fight for the right course'

"and?" asks Zoe warningly

Badger sighs theatrically 'he and I come to that have heard rumours of what should I call it…a run in with a baddy, Niska got a very unsavoury rep'

Mal freezes, Zoe remains emotionless while Jayne is confused

"so badgers working for Niska now who would have seen that coming" he says

'no – do I look like I'd work with a psychopath?' Serenity's crew exchange glances and look back at Badger 'look I hear about him and apparently Sir Warrick Harrow is anxious to avoid said sadistic tyrant'

"so since we took him on once he figures we have the guts to do it again?" Asks Mal interested despite himself

'basically so are you in or not?'

"when do we meet his Lordship?"

'sir we just took on passengers on the last trip – more trouble than it was worth' reminds Zoe

"you don't need to worry" mollifies Badger "Harrow is travelling what's the word…"

'alone' suggests Jayne

"…in cognito – it'll only be him with his essential belongings- sounds like a cushy deal or what?"

'Yeah and I know deals like these have a habit of been shot up to hell – so what's the catch' snorts Mal

Looks at Mal and considers "Niska's got a bounty on him, not as big as some but still quite attractive"

'why don't you cash in on it?' asks Jayne surprised

"wouldn't work – he has his own roots – deeper than mine – in the community, I try something and his people will know about it – besides I've done deals with Niska before, I don't like his people there not as nice as your sort of scum" admits Badger

'thanks or no thanks I guess now when do we meet Harrow' asks Mal

'tricky – he's busy with other business and lordly duties for a few days but after he's finished he'll need reliable transport to Londinum in a hurry'

"all things considered we'll take the job now get off my boat you can call me when we have the deal"

Badger leaves while Mal and Zoe continue to talk

But elsewhere across from serenity a man is lurking holding field glasses to his eyes he lowers them and speaks into a communicator

'target confirmed – repeat target confirmed, Malcolm Reynolds has returned'

The man smiles sinisterly

(end of act 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Duel of Deceit part 2

(Act 2)

Heavy breathing

'well how'd I do?'

"honey – every inch of me was pleasured beyond imagination – especially a particular part of me"

Wash sighs and leans back 'that's because you married a sex god'

Zoe is quiet

'Hon what's up something's bothering you and considering my performance I doubt it's me'

"it's…it's Mal he's taking more risks than usual"

'Brings an insane killer onboard, brings trouble onboard, agrees to work for badger" wash ticks of on his hand 'and that's just last month' wide eyed 'your right'

"I'm sure he'll settle down you know what the captains like"

'something's been bothering the guy for ages since before that bounty hunter incident and that means that's not the reason' Wash theorises

"we'll never figure it out if we spend the next decade of our life tryin" declares Zoe

'well in that case my lust filled black goddess of desire…'

"I thought you needed time to recover?" exclaims Zoe

'I did and have – unless you're not strong enough to keep up' suggests Wash

"your gonna eat those words"

'"Um ah ahahahoooh yes yes yes yes YES!"'

Book is walking across Persephone and enters the Abbey nodding at his fellow Sheppard's – he reaches the abbot and lowers his head respectively

The abbot smiles "rise Book and tell us of your journey"

Back on serenity Kaylee is working in the engine room grumbling about the lack of maintenance Serenity receives

Simon is checking the infirmary – he finishes and leaves heading up the stairs and into the engine room

'Am I interrupting something?' he asks

Impressed but not surprised at the array of colourful curses in Mandarin and English mainly focussed on the questionable parentage of the previous mechanic and the sexual preferences of the Captain before she realises that she has an audience

Blushing she answers meekly "grav boots tacky again cos Captain Square won't replace the component parts"

Simon thinks about it and replies confidently 'I'm sure if anyone can fix it it's you'

Kaylee grumbles and gets back to work "that's what he said – I ain't infallible – as you already know after all we found out on your birthday"

Simon realises what's up 'no one blamed you then and we wouldn't ever blame you you're a mechanical genius'

Kaylee looks up at Simon and smiles for the first time "I'm not really"

Smiles back 'yes you are – no other mechanic could keep this pile of gos…' realises what he is saying 'I'm sorry I didn't mean…'

Kaylee frowns but refrains from getting to angry "Serenity may not be as shiny and clean an fancy as the coreships but she beats them all when it comes to heart and soul"

'I…I said I was sorry I didn't mean it you know that'

Gets madder "yes you did and that I know" she rattles her tools and bangs the toolbox loud "I think you should go"

Simon try's to think of something to say but gives up and leaves hoping that given time Kaylee will forgive his stupid remark

Near the storeroom River shakes her head 'he is such a Boob'

Simon sees her "River what are you doing"

'got to talk to him' indicates door

"no leave him to the Captain he's dangerous" Simon leads her away while River struggles slightly

To herself or no one depending on your point of view 'I know'

A whore house – (where else would you find Jayne?)

A seedy brothel – pictures of naked women in various poses aline the walls, a drinks bar is set upon one side of the ground floor (reception area)

(rest censored for Fanfictionnet's regs)

On serenity – River sneaks in to see Jimmy

"hi Jimmy" she smiles

He scowls back and imitates her chirpy voice 'hi River'

She scowls back "be nice I'm your friend"

'Don't need no friends' he declares stubbornly

She sighs "so you would kill me like the others" she asks sounding disappointed

Jimmy's sane personality asserts itself 'no of course not! I wouldn't hurt you' sounds desperate to earn her love

River smirks "I knew it – and you admitted it!"

Insane personality snarls 'you tricked me – him –my other half – us!'

"and what of it" flirts River

Gnashes teeth 'I have to agree with me your beauty should not be spoilt'

Triumphantly "were getting you there – no power in the verse can stop me!"

She kisses him on the cheek and runs out of the room leaving Jimmy complexed

Talking to himself 'and I'm the insane one?'

'better question – I love her?'

(end of act 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Duel of Deceit part 3

(Act 3)

Mal was making his way across Persephone – the meeting with Badger had gone well he considers – Harrow must be offering a lot of cash for safe transport and if he's really willing to trust me again – well it's the perfect job.

Self absorbed Mal passes through a market without a glance – Big Mistake!

The man steps forward and mal suddenly notices him

Tawny hair - yellowy brown but with black turfs, a rugged head but with casual features, simple but clean clothes,

He wouldn't stand out in a crowd even if you looked – well if it wasn't for the fact that the guy was grinning predatorily at Mal

'Captain Reynolds…you're coming with me'

Mal reaches for his gun when a jolt of pain shorts through him – he collapses paralysed and loses consciousness

The stranger smiles and talks into a com 'target obtained' pause 'what of the ship and crew?' pause 'secondary?' pause 'you want Inara Sera – she is a registered companion – the guild do not take such matters lightly!' shakes head 'I understand' turns com off

Motions to two henchmen 'you know what to do with him'

The man strides purposely but worriedly – no one takes the guilds lightly unless they want to end up dead or wake up with out private parts – he winces at the thought – he'd have to play this real cagey

At a high class restaurant – Inara is waiting to meet her client when she sees a familiar face

"why lord Harrow – I never realised you would be here – please sit"

He nods stiffly but declines the seat 'I am not here for the food miss sera – I came to see you'

"I'm sorry but I already have a client – if you would send me your details – I might be able to schedule some time"

'you misunderstand me I have no desire to hire our services'

"I don't understand"

'I apologise' sits down 'but when I heard you were here – I had to see you – I know you are still aquatinted with Captain Reynolds'

Frowns slightly but recovers "yes but if you have business with him – you should really tell him yourself and not through me"

'I am busy until last thing tonight – and it couldn't wait - I've already sent word to Badger saying that I need transport and that I would prefer Reynolds ship'

"Serenity is not as comfortable as the ships you are used to – it is a stretch for me to be their but I have grown used to it – I don't think…"

'I'm afraid my life comes before my comfort miss Sera'

"your..your life?"

'I have urgent business in the core worlds - Sihnon but a madman called Niska has taken it upon himself to put a bounty on my head – anywhere outside the core and off Persephone and I am a target – I would feel safer if the likes of Captain Reynolds were prepared to defend me'

"and since Niska wants Mal dead – he can't turn you over and claim the reward" guesses Inara

Smiling slightly 'correct – now I must take my leave – I still have some affairs that require my attention'

Lord Harrow leaves and Inara is left alone – she is troubled but regains her composure

Her client arrives a man with Tawny hair

Rugged but handsome she thinks

He smiles and sits down "miss Sera you look divine"

She smiles back 'as long as my appearance is pleasing to the eyes I am perfection' she's using her companion charms and fluttering her eyelashes

"only one thing can make this more perfect my dear"

Alluringly 'yes'

"and that would be if my benefactor were here"

Surprised but hides it 'it is a pity'

"do not be sorrowful my dear" dramatically "I knew you would fell that way" grim determination becomes a smile "so I invited him here – well to be honest he invited himself – I believe you two have met before"

A man appears – he has dark curly hair – a thin but attractive face – marred by a dark scar across his cheek, something about him radiates fury, anger and hatred

'Inara you don't know how long I've waited for this' declares the man

"ATHERTON!" exclaims Inara

(end of act 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Duel of Deceit part 4

(Act 4)

'Atherton!' exclaims Inara

"Inara you seem surprised to see me again"

'Hardly' she snorts 'only a fool like you would risk the anger of the companions guild' shakes her head 'you will be hunted down and killed if you so much as touch me'

Evil grin "I plan on doing much more than that" he strides across the room towards her

"I plan to torture and kill Reynolds and then after I've forced you to watch I'll drug you and use you and kill you like the bitch and whore you are"

'I think not she pulls out a small concealable gun but is stunned by the man who stunned Mal

When the restaurant waiter heads their way alarmed Atherton intervenes "an old flame of mine the poor dear came overcome and fainted" hands over some cash "can you call us a transport we must get her home quickly"

The Waiter is rectified and goes to carry out the commands

Meanwhile behind a curtain watching the proceedings Lord Harrow lurks, shaking his head in disgust as Atherton's man leans towards Atherton and speaks 'we had Reynolds there was no need to go after the companion'

Lord Harrow pricks up his ears but his features remain impassive

In a louder voice Atherton replies "this whore" lowers voice to a hiss "this whore set me up – I don't care if it's the last thing I do I will humiliate and kill her"

The waiter returns 'your transport is waiting Monsieur'

Atherton and the man carry Inara out of the restaurant

Lord Harrow hears Atherton's final remark "no one knows what's happened or where they've gone – everything's working perfectly"

To himself 'I wouldn't say that' (Lord Harrow)

Serenity – late afternoon

Zoe and Wash have 'surfaced' for dinner and Kaylee has decided to forgive Simon,

Book is not back from the abbey yet and Jayne hasn't returned from the ample thighs and warm bosom of the whore he has hired

River is prancing around the ship happily when she stops with a look of horror on her face

(Imagine flashes like a black and white photograph replacing the image of River giving her a gothic look)

"NO! ohohoh Nooooo! – Pain – Death – Fear – Hate – VENGENCE!!" (deeper voice for the last word) "Death and Retribution – the enemy of adventures passed has come to haunt us and deny us Courage and Beauty – must be stopped" (starts to cry)

Kaylee is in the cargo bay – she has come from the infirmary and is looking for Simon when a knock at the airlock door stops her she looks out of the window and sees lord Harrow so she opens the door

'Inara Sera wasn't exaggerating – still I've seen worst' Lord Harrow barges in – his comment practically infuriates Kaylee as this is the 2nd time today someone has insulted Serenity

"if you've come to see Inara she's out so you can just leave" declares Kaylee

Notices her 'ahh you're the mechanic – I saw with Captain Reynolds at the deviton Ball I have to speak to the crew'

"you're the lord who has a job for us? The captain ain't back yet" she's still miffed

'I'm afraid he won't be coming back'

"say what?"

In the kitchen Zoe and wash are glowing and finishing their meal of wife stew so they can go back to round 2 (or round 8 but whose counting – well I suppose I should be since it's my fic but you know how it is you get bored and you tend to skim a few pages) Simon is gloomily eating toast and Book has returned from the monastery place when Kaylee rushes in

"captain and Inara got snatched"

'What!' exclaims Wash

"how" asks Simon

'What happened?' asks Zoe

Lord Harrow arrives after Kaylee "as I told this young woman…" he proceeds to explain what had happened last chapter "…such a thing is beyond dishonour it is immoral"

'what happens now?' asks Book

"if you are as good as your captain you will be able to rescue them and then the job to transport me to the core worlds is yours"

'and if were not?' asks Wash

"that is up to you I will have to make alternate arrangements but I would prefer to deal with Reynolds – now I must leave it is late"

Kaylee escorts him out of serenity, the others follow

'um what do we do?' asks Simon 'I mean do we have a plan?'

Zoe ignores him for the moment "Kaylee go into town and get Jayne"

'sorry to object' declares Wash but there are dozens of brothels, and hundreds of bars and prostitutes – making a thousand or so places where Jayne could have secreted himself – by the time we find him Mal and Inara may have been dead a week

"then it's just us Wash get to the helm – Kaylee engine room – Doc prep the infirmary just in case – Were going to get them" Zoe is determined

In a cell on the Wing estate – Mal stirs and a bucket of water is dumped over him causing him to waken in shock – finding himself chained to a wall he blinks and spits out the water and dazedly gazes at his tormenter

With a sinister chuckle Atherton steps forward

'I've been waiting an eternity for this moment Reynolds – you are scum, an amateur with a borrowed sword and you bested me while I was distracted – you humiliated me, wounded me – spoiled my dashing looks – stole the whore I bought and paid for'

Pause

Mal try's to speak and Horsley croaks out "I'm dead an in hell aren't I?"

Atherton smiles evilly 'not yet Reynolds but in a few hours after a torture session of course – you'll be as close to hell as you can get without dieing – then I'll kill you and send you to hell!' walks away but stays in the room 'I'm afraid I don't have the stomach for blood but I'll enjoy the screaming' motions to the men standing in the shadows in the cell and leaves

The screaming starts

'oh if only I had that sound to lull me to sleep at night' sighs Atherton dreamily

In another part of the estate Inara wakes up to find the fake client watching over her

"promised the hired help the lowly whore if they do his dirty work?" asks Inara

'no I'm not stupid or insane – as soon as I touch you I'll have signed my own death warrant – I don't mess with the Tongs or Guilds if I can help it'

"then why obey Atherton –if you know he's insane why don't you do the right thing"

'Won't work – now your to be taken to your cell – you know this estate never used to have a dungeon cell before wing had one specially built – admittedly it has one other prisoner in it at the moment but he shouldn't bother you'

Inara stands and is escorted out of the room

"so Atherton's letting criminals and scum have me – it'd be the same if he did the job"

'not quite, well you're right in a way but in another way your wrong'

They continue down the corridor going down and down to below the estate until they come to a room – several men are removing various instruments and a medic is present with Atherton

"He'll live Mr Wing – but he is in considerable agony"

'oh no medic I can assure you he won't live' replies Atherton who notices Inara and grins psychotically

'Inara how charming allow me to introduce you to your cell mate'

He pulls her inside – in the dark cell she can't see – he locks her against the side wall with old fashioned manacles and chains so she is half laying across the floor – he pulls her head up roughly

'Inara Sera – Malcolm Reynolds – Malcolm Reynolds – Inara Sera'

Mal looks horrible – he's undergone torture that while it pales in comparison to Niska's is still severe – he's semi-conscious only held up against the wall by the chains

Inara is chained to the wall next opposite Mal

"oh Go se" she mutters in shock

(end of act 4)

Go se Dog crap


	5. Chapter 5

Duel of Deceit part 5

(act5)

"Mal! Mal! Oh god Mal he said you were still alive"

"Malcolm Reynolds you low life Wake up! She shouts

'urh I didn't do eet' he slurs 'aarrhhh I'm in pain'

"obviously" Inara rolls her eyes

'did you hit me?'

"no I haven't had that pleasure yet"

'what happened did anyone get the number of that mule?'

"Is a smart man with simple but handsome features the last thing you remember?"

'don't know everythings a blank'

"tawny yellow hair"

'what did you say?'

"tawny yell…"

'shush woman I'm thinking – why that little Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng – bastard shot me'

"a stun charge"

'huh'

"he fired a dart into you that electrocuted you – he did the same to me"

'I'm gonna kill im, I'm gonna kill im'

"it's Atherton – he's behind this"

'Atherton wing – fancy guy with the perchance for knives and swords'

"yes"

'Why the Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo – I should have finished him off when I had the chance'

"he hates you for humiliating him and me for having the guild veto him – now he has used his entire fortune to extract vengeance"

'were going to die'

"you first and after Atherton is fed up with me I'll join you"

'relax Zoe will rescue us'

"one problem"

'what'

"no one knows where we are or who has us – they probably haven't realised that were missing yet"

'ahh well since plan A is sorta flawed we'll…well its simple'

"good so are you"

Ignoring the jab he continues 'so we switch to plan B'

Serenity is flying over trees and grassy hills

"I'm not so sure this is going to work hon" states Wash at the controls

'they won't be expecting us to drop in on them' answers Zoe

"only you and Book can handle a gun – we should have found Jayne"

'no time to find him – Inara and the captain are in trouble'

Meanwhile at the Wing estate

"they are approaching now" declares one of Atherton's henchmen – from a security/control room

'good good" Atherton is triumphant "let them enter the estate and then get them'

He strides off through his mansion – motioning for his lieutenant with the tawny hair to follow

'have Reynolds and the bitch taken to the duelling grounds, make sure the ship lands their – I want his crew as well'

The lieutenant shakes his head but follows the orders

At the grounds (similar to shindig duel location) Serenity has been forced down and Atherton's private army has assembled outside the ship – the cargo bay doors are open but the crew are holding their own

The lieutenant strides forward

'if you don't surrender and come out immediately – the companion shall be maimed and killed very slowly – and you will listen to her screams'

Zoe slowly emerges and tosses her gun, Kaylee and Simon emerge – Kaylee is scared and grasping Simon who is stone faced and showing no emotion, Wash appears with his hands up he is nervous, River skips out last – oblivious to Simons anxious glance (obviously she was to remain in the ship) the soldiers point their weapons at the crew but do not fire

River skips up next to Inara who is standing near the lieutenant

"Beauty is safe – the Beast has not harmed her" she whispers

She looks at Mal standing afar

"faith has suffered but is still faith"

Three of the soldiers enter Serenity to check that all the crew have been accounted for

Mals bonds are cut and he's pushed into the middle of the enclave

Atherton throws him a Sword

The lieutenant is upset by this 'why can't he just kill him' he sighs

Atherton and Mal encircle – Mal is warier this time but he cannot avoid the fight, blade hits blade and Atherton forces Mal back – at one point he hits mal in the face with the flat edge of the blade – Mal is disarmed and Atherton snatches Mals blade hurling it away towards Serenity

Mal is like a corned beast and attacks Atherton who knocks him back without using his sword

Atherton stands above Mal an evil grin on his face "I win this time Reynolds"

But a commotion occurs near Serenity distracting him as Jimmy walks down the ramp Calm and at ease bare from the waist up and carrying no visible weapons

Serenity's crew freeze – but Atherton's goons only see another kid like River

He stops at the blade embedded near Serenity and admires it

'fancy – very fancy, a strong sword, a lethal blade, in the right hands'

"where are my men" demands the lieutenant

'sleeping – they let me out of my room and decided to have a nap' he smirks 4ever

Atherton has seen Jimmy's interest in the sword and leers manically "come on then boy let's see if you are better than Reynolds"

Jimmy smirks again 'anything Captain Reynolds can do I can do better'

Only River isn't fooled – she guesses his plan and looks on with interest as Atherton moves in to claim another victim

Swords clash – Jimmy barely holding his own, "this appetiser is over" declares Atherton stepping back and brandishing his sword "time to die"

River shouts 'look away' she turns mumbling 'can't look can't look' knowing that whatever happens it won't be pretty

Jimmy's desperation evaporates quicker than a glass of 7up in the Sahara Desert – and is replaced by grim determination – moving superhuman fast he slashes Atherton's arm and snatching Atherton's sword he cuts Atherton's knees to ribbons forcing Atherton to collapse on his hands and legs – still holding his head up high

Jimmy places the swords in an X shape either side of Atherton's head and pulls

Snick and Atherton's head rolls of his body and across the grass while his body slumps lifeless to the ground, twin splatters of blood sprays in an arc from the swords

Jimmy grins – it's his first kill since he ripped apart some soulless Reavers – acting quickly he throws one of the swords at the lieutenant – piecing his left eye the blade smashes out through the back of his skull, with his last sword he charges the soldiers who when faced with a homicidal maniac who has just slaughtered their boss – do what any self respecting crack soldiers would do and run like hell

Tossing the sword into the back of a retreating soldier and still grinning he turns round to be shot twice by Zoe who has picked up her gun, Simon and Kaylee help Mal onto Serenity – Wash is running to the bridge to lift of immediately – river frees Inara and rushes to Jimmy who is still conscious and staggering towards Zoe – she pulls his arms behind him and pushes him towards Serenity – he protests with a growl

Once on Serenity they take off

3 hours later after picking up Lord Harrow, Sheppard Book and Jayne Serenity is on its way to the core

Inara is in her shuttle – Mal barges in – she doesn't complain – she just sits their

"you're leaving" he states

'as soon as we reach the core' she replies her eyes flash at him

"when will you tell the crew" again another statement

'I will tell them shortly' was Inara's curt reply

Mal lingers and then leaves

A single tear runs down Inara's cheek

In his cell Jimmy is brooding again

I didn't have to save them – nonsense River could have been killed – Killing was fun my first – no he sneered forgetting in the heat of battle that he had dispatched the fools in Serenity

Sighing he realises that he did not have to stay – he could have fled – could have been free but how can you be free of her?

!River!

(end of act 5)

Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng Frog-riding bastard

Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo Animal-fucking bastard


End file.
